geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Andreanna's Suicide
I know what you're thinking... "Oh no! Not another Squidward's Suicide parody!" No, this isn't a Squiddy Suicide parody. It's just my own little suicide story... I was looking up some Andreanna's Lovely World tapes, then I saw a particular one that said, "Andrecide." I bought it for free, and it instantly came in. Wow, that was magic! Or was it? I put it in my VHS player. That was a bad mistake... It started with Andreanna sitting on her bedside. She looked on her dresser and sees a pill bottle and a glass of water. She picks it up, and the camera is zoomed onto it. The label on the bottle says "Anti-Depressant" . It is now focused on Andreanna's hand. One pill falls onto it. The screen now is full focus on Andreanna's face. Andreanna's eyes were blue. Andreanna puts the pill in her mouth, drinks the water, and swallows. Her eyes turn sea-gray, and she smiles. The screen focused on the door. Andreanna opens it and walks out. The screen fades to Andreanna sitting in front of the Pirate's Cove. She heard the curtains open. She sprang up and looked behind her. Foxy looked''' a little too proud to see her...' ''(lul i ship it liek fedex) ''Foxy hugged her and whispered, "Want t' gri-" Static came on the screen. It then cut to a time card saying "3 Weeks Later..." Andreanna was staring at the screen. "I missed my pills for 3 weeks... Better take 21 pills to make up for it. Well, that might be considered overdose..." Her eyes turned red as she cried out, "...but I want to die!" She ran in the living room. The scene changed to the living room. Andreanna kissed her dog, Max, on the forehead. "I love you my baby," she said. I was on the verge of tears. She went outside, and there were her 4 cats (Matty, Pandora, Mary, and Sarah). She kissed them all. "I love you all my sweet kitties... Pandora, Mary, Sarah.. If you have kittens, tell them I love them... Matty, I will miss you most of all." She went in the backyard. There was Lance. She climed into his fence. Andreanna calmed down the hyper dog and kissed his forehead. "Only a year with ya, how sad..." Lance started to whimper as Andreanna climbed out of the fence. It cut to the school. Every Hico person was gathered up. Andreanna had the microphone in hand. "I'm going to kill myself. Goodbye world..." Everyone started crying. It cut to her house. I started to cry. Andreanna looked at me and said, "I'm glad you share the same feelings... I wish I could climb out of this screen and hug you, but it's only a VHS..." She grabbed her pills and water. Nightmare appeared in front of her. Andreanna put the pills and water down and kissed Nightmare's "cheek". She grabbed the pills and water once again. "I waited for so long to admit this... I love you." She opened the pill bottle. "Andreanna, please no..." Nightmare whimpered. Andreanna put all the pills in her mouth. She drank her water and swallowed it. Nothing happened. Nightmare hugged her. Another title screen said "Tomorrow..." Andreanna was in a hospital bed with Foxy beside her. He kissed her lips. I cried harder. She looked at me and sang one last song. "Don't cry, Mary (my name), I know you'll miss me. I know how you feel... My life now starts to peel... Mary, dear... I don't wanna disappear... This is the way it has to be... My soul will be free.... But when I die, Mary... Keep me... in memory..." The heart thingy flatlined, and she died. I was crying so hard right now. The episode ended. A voice said, "I'm still with you..." I looked beside me, and there was Andreanna's soul. ''"Oh how I teared up typing this, and I'm about to cry right now..." '' -KittyKittenton'' Category:KittyKittenton's Stories Category:Suicide Category:Death Category:Sad